A Hero's Reward
by sophieashwood
Summary: Every great hero deserves some kind of reward, what will Rapunzel give Hiccup?


Hiccup rubbed his shoulders in pain as he continued walking through the Great Hall. With the Green Death gone and the guest of honor now awake, a celebration had to be done. Although Hiccup could have lived without all this attention and the one too many slaps on the shoulders in thanks.

Then he saw her. Even with her once long blonde hair now a brunette pixie cut, he could always pick her out of a crowd. Rapunzel was just a short length away from him, demonstrating a terrible terrors favorite spot to be itched in front of a group of Vikings.

It was hard for him to believe that a week ago, everything had just exploded out. His friendship with Toothless exposed, finding out that Mother Gothel was the Green Death, and facing her in a dual to the death, wow it was a lot. But all that really mattered to him was that she was here.

Astrid noticed him and lightly punched Rapunzel's arm and motioned to Hiccup. Rapunzel mouth gaped open as she ran right up to him.

The two of them just stared at each other, eyes shining. Hiccup placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it, "It's you" he said

"It's me" Rapunzel laughed. The girl then threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Hiccup lost his balance on his new leg, sending them crashing onto the stone floor. But Hiccup felt no pain from the impact; joy had numbed his body and mind as he snuggled against his girl.

"No hoggin' the hero Rapunzel!" Gobber exclaimed, he sure knew how to kill a good moment. The two of them were pulled to their feet by the blacksmith and each got a pint of mead.

"I propose a toast" Stoick's voice boomed through the hall, "To Hiccup and Rapunzel, who had the eyes to see the hidden truth, and brought peace to the Island of Berk" Stoick then turned to the two teens. "I want to apologize to you two, both of you had great heart's and spirits that I was to blind to see, so I'm sorry"

"There's no need to Chief" Rapunzel said with a smile.

"All that matters is that we have a future to look forward to" Hiccup said as he opened his arms up and gave his father a hug. Stoick was a little taken back at first but gladly returned the gesture; Rapunzel couldn't help but let her smile increase.

Stoick gruffed a little and stood back, Viking men still weren't that open to mushy gestures no matter what, "To the Dragon Hero's!"

"To the Dragon Hero's!" The entire Great Hall rang out with as everyone tipped back to their drinks. Rapunzel hadn't realized how strong the beverage could be to her, and choked from the big gulp of burning mead she drank.

"Guess someone can't hold their drink" Hiccup said smugly, though Rapunzel could see into his pint that he had barely taken a drink. But she would let this one go. Hiccup took both their drinks and handed them to a passing bar maid, Rapunzel settled herself on one of the tabletops while he did that.

"You know" Rapunzel said, "I feel kinda bad right now"

"Oh really?" Hiccup asked curiously, "And why's that?"

"Because…" Rapunzel began again, this time more shyly, "Because you saved a lot of damsel's in the process, and never once have gotten the reward like all those hero's in stories do"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure where you're getting at here?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, looked like she was going to have to do this herself. She quickly leaned forward and crushed her lips on his; Rapunzel could just imagine Hiccup's eyes wide with shock. But it wasn't a second later before the Viking took Rapunzel in his arms, both of them now feeling the height of emotion that truly was in this first kiss.

Both of them knew that people were taking notice, with the Hall now filled with wolf-calls and cheering. There was no true privacy being with the Chief's son and heir to the throne. Rapunzel and Hiccup released from their kiss laughing with embarrassment at getting everyone's attention.

"Now people are never going to leave us alone!" Rapunzel exclaimed, still grasped her boyfriend's arms. She squealed a little on the inside from thinking that word.

"It won't be that bad" Hiccup replied; "Now if you were also royalty, _**then**_ we would have a problem"


End file.
